My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree/Bloopers
Included in the DVD/Blu-ray home media release of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree is a blooper reel, featuring fictional outtakes of various scenes from the film. Most of the gags included involve the film's cast of characters messing up their lines or alternate, comical versions of scenes. Transcript :Fluttershy: It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Rarity: screams :screeching :Rainbow Dash: Or not. :boop :Twilight Sparkle: I'm really glad I met you. :Timber Spruce: Uh-oh. :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Timber Spruce: voice That sounds like goodbye. And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs Oh, you! Just stop it! You have to take that off! I can't even! I can't! Cut! :boop :Pinkie Pie: I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy when all of a sudden they glowed. Is "glowed" right? "Glew"? "Glowed"? Glow-glow-glew? "Glew" sounds like it could be right, but I don't mean "glue" like it's sticky. I mean "glew" as in the past tense of "glow". But maybe "glowed" is right. It just sounds wrong, am I right? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glew? Glowed? :Sunset Shimmer: giggling Pinkie, just tell us what happened! :boop :Timber Spruce: Whoa! I know I'm charming for— like Porky Pig :boop :Twilight Sparkle: How did you know what I was thinking? clears throat Sorry for the snarf. :boop :Vice Principal Luna: Why do you think we wanted our sta— hiccups Whoo! :laughing :boop :Timber Spruce: ...and that my great-grandparents were traspass— "traspassing" on her land! Phew. :boop :Principal Celestia: laughs Yes! Whoo! laughing So lonely cheering as one person. :boop :Twilight Sparkle: It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quorry. "Rock quorry." over words Wow! :Spike: laughs Rented lips? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, funny! You say it! Rock quarry, rock... Yeah, say that five times fast! Rockquarryrockquar... rockrockquarry... rockaway— "Rockaway"? Rockqua... Whew, that's a tough one. lips Blblblblblblblblblblblblblb... Ooooh! Talk about a tongue twister. "Rock quarry"! :boop :Applejack: So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would bean leavin' any new stumbling magic business behind... Sorry. throat :boop :Flash Sentry: Hey, listen. I'm glad I ran into you. :boop :Pinkie Pie: You know you want to. :Pinkie Pie: Marshmallows! Gallery Fluttershy "lovely out here" bloopers version EG4b.png|"It is lovely out here." Fluttershy with windswept hair bloopers version EG4b.png|"The fresh air, the cool breeze..." Fluttershy "birds that land on your finger" bloopers version EG4b.png|"The birds that land on your finger..." Rainbow Dash "only happens to you" bloopers version EG4b.png|"I think that only happens to you." Rarity with a robin in her hair EG4b.png|I believe you stand corrected. Rarity panicking and flailing her arms EG4b.png|"Or not." Twilight Sparkle "glad I met you" bloopers version EG4b.png|"I'm really glad I met you." Timber Spruce mildly worried bloopers version EG4b.png|"Uh-oh." Timber Spruce turns away from Twilight Sparkle EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle worried about Timber Spruce EG4b.png|"What?" Timber Spruce wearing Groucho glasses EG4b.png|So Timber just has Groucho glasses with him? Timber Spruce making Twilight Sparkle laugh EG4b.png Twilight about to crack up at Timber Spruce EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle laughing out loud EG4b.png|Why does she find this so funny? Twilight Sparkle tells Timber to take his glasses off EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle motions for the director to cut EG4b.png|"Cut!" Pinkie Pie "just tossing sprinkles" bloopers version EG4b.png|"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy..." Pinkie reaching into sprinkle jar bloopers version EG4b.png|"...when all of a sudden they glowed!" Pinkie Pie asking "is 'glowed' right?" EG4b.png|"...it's 'glowed', right?" Pinkie Pie alternates between "glow" and "glew" EG4b.png|"Glew? Glowed?" Fluttershy getting amused by Pinkie Pie's antics EG4b.png|"Glow-glow-gleeew?" Pinkie Pie "sounds like it could be right" EG4b.png|"'Glew' sounds like it could be right..." Pinkie Pie "'glue' like it's sticky" EG4b.png|"...but I don't mean 'glue' like it's sticky..." Pinkie Pie "the past tense of 'glow'" EG4b.png|"...I mean 'glew' as in the past tense of glow." Pinkie Pie "maybe 'glowed' is right" EG4b.png|But maybe 'glowed' is right..." Pinkie trying to decide between "glowed" and "glew" EG4b.png|"...it just sounds wrong, am I right?" What is it anyway? Pinkie Pie makes a goofy face while saying "glew" EG4b.png|It's the duck face! Sunset Shimmer "just tell us what happened!" EG4b.png|"Pinkie, just tell us what happened!" At least Sunset's holding it in. Timber "I know I'm charming" bloopers version EG4b.png|"I know I'm charming..." Timber "you don't have to fall for me" bloopers version EG4b.png|"You don't have to- Timber Spruce flubbing his lines EG4b.png|indecipherable Twilight Sparkle amused by Timber's line flub EG4b.png|Amused? Twilight "what I was thinking" bloopers version EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle clearing her throat EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry for the snarf" EG4b.png|"Sorry for the snarf." Luna "wanted our students to come here" bloopers version EG4b.png Vice Principal Luna hiccups during her line EG4b.png|Quite the mighty hiccup. Celestia, Gloriosa, and campers laughing at Luna EG4b.png Timber Spruce "my great grandparents were" EG4b.png|"...And that my great grandparents were trasspass-" Timber Spruce flubbing his lines again EG4b.png Timber Spruce "'traspassing' on her land" EG4b.png|"...'traspassing' on her land!" Timber Spruce embarrassed by his line flub EG4b.png|Just not having it today, are you, Timber? Principal Celestia laughing by herself EG4b.png Principal Celestia jumping for joy EG4b.png Principal Celestia acting super-happy EG4b.png|Celestia, ever the optimist. Principal Celestia looking around her EG4b.png Principal Celestia looking embarrassed EG4b.png|"So lonely cheering as one person." Twilight reading Sunset's text bloopers version EG4b.png|"It's Sunset. She says to meet her by the rock quorry." Twilight Sparkle realizes her line flub EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png|"Rock quorry... rock...rock..." Twilight Sparkle unable to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png|"Wow!" Spike making fun of Twilight's "rented lips" EG4b.png|"Heh, rented lips?" Twilight Sparkle "you say it!" EG4b.png|"Oh funny. You say it!" Twilight Sparkle still trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png|"Rock quarry...rock..." Twilight Sparkle looking tongue-tied EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "say that five times fast" EG4b.png|"Yeah, say that five times fast." Twilight tries to say "rock quarry" five times fast EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle says "rockaway" EG4b.png|Spike is enjoying this. Twilight Sparkle "that's a tough one" EG4b.png|"Whew, that's a tough one." Twilight Sparkle babbling goofily EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle "talk about a tongue twister" EG4b.png|"Talk about a tongue twister." Twilight Sparkle finally says "rock quarry!" EG4b.png|"Rock quarry!" Twilight embarrassed; Spike looking amused EG4b.png|Give it up. The take's over. AJ "so much for my theory" bloopers version EG4b.png AJ "leavin' CHS would mean" bloopers version EG4b.png Applejack flubbing her line EG4b.png Applejack apologizing to the others on set EG4b.png Applejack clearing her throat EG4b.png|What even happened? Flash Sentry "glad I ran into you" bloopers version EG4b.png|"Hey, listen. I'm glad I ran into you-" Maud Pie takes Boulder out of Sunset's hand EG4b.png Maud Pie walks away feeding Boulder crackers EG4b.png Flash and Sunset confused by Maud's appearance EG4b.png|Hey, why not? Pinkie Pie slides up to Sunset Shimmer EG4b.png Pinkie Pie offering her arm to Sunset Shimmer EG4b.png|"You know you want to." Sunset Shimmer shrugging her shoulders EG4b.png Sunset Shimmer views Pinkie's thoughts again EG4b.png Pinkie and Sunset skip through Pinkie's mindscape EG4b.png Sunset very shocked by Pinkie Pie's thoughts EG4b.png Pinkie Pie giving Sunset Shimmer a marshmallow EG4b.png Pinkie winks and snaps at Sunset while sliding away EG4b.png|Cue the Pinkset shippers. Sunset looking confused at Pinkie's marshmallow EG4b.png Iris in on Sunset Shimmer's confused expression EG4b.png|We're just as disturbed as you are, Sunset. Category:Equestria Girls